mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Nnoitra Gilga
Name: Nnoitra Gilga, sometimes romanized as "Nnoitra Jiruga" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, 5th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army Age: Unknown Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (was able to match Kenpachi's slashes, also his Cero should be at least as strong as Grimmjow's) | Town level (Can critically injure Kenpachi) Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with cero Speed: At least Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level+ (Withstood eyepatch-less Kenpachi's slashes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K+, possibly higher Striking Strength: Around Class KT | Class KT+ (able to fight equally with full power against Kenpachi before he used kendo) Stamina: At least Superhuman Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Santa Teresa Intelligence: A high level combatant with a good amount of battle experience Weakness: His Hierro can still be cut through by opponents by "adapting" to its density with their own Reiatsu. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Combatant -The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu along with their amount of Reiryoku -The ability to use Resurrección (an upgrade that increases his Reiatsu) After Resurrección: -Can grow extra set of arms -Can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists -Regeneration (Low-level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hierro' (Steel Skin): A defensive Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. The strength of an individual's Hierro is proportional to their spiritual power. Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title of the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar, allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. ⦁'Sonído' (Sound Ceremony): A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. ⦁'Cero' (Hollow Flash): This technique fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Nnoitra's Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do. ⦁'Indice Radar' (Mark Radar): Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa (the ability to sense people with Reiatsu). Thrusting his index finger into a grounded surface, Nnoitra generates a luminous yellow trail, which rapidly extends outwards in the direction of another individual's Reiatsu. Once the trail is connected to the desired target, Nnoitra can use it to discern their general location and accurately gauge the amount of Reiryoku said person possesses. '-Zanpakutō: Santa Teresa' (Praying Mantis): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. An Arrancar's primary weapon is the same as a Shinigami's, but unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the blade is an embodiment of the Hollow's power. Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. : ▪Resurrección (Returning Blade): Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a Zanpakutō. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. The release command of Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is Pray. Nnoitra gathers spiritual energy, forming a yellow aura around him and creating a small shockwave when releasing. In this form, Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. :: '-Instantaneous Limb Generation': Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six. He keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. :: '-Weapon Generation': Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. :: '-High-Speed Regeneration': Nnoitra can instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Resurrección Category:Characters Category:Bleach